englyricsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Thrift Shop
Thrift Shop - песня американского дуэта Macklemore & Ryan Lewis при участии Wanz с альбома The Heist, вышедшего в 2012 году. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ ЕСТЬ ОБСЦЕННАЯ ЛЕКСИКА! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ УПОМИНАЕТСЯ ИЛИ ОПИСЫВАЕТСЯ СЕКС 'ИЛИ 'ЭРОТИКА! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. Комический текст песни рассказывает о покупке недорогой одежды в комиссионном магазине. Перед прослушиванием * thrift shop - благотворительный магазин [магазин, продающий пожертвованные людьми вещи, а вырученные деньги переводящий на благотворительность] * to pop tags - убирать бирки с ценами с товара (чтобы на кассе выдать вещь за более дешёвую) * to look for (smth) - искать (что-то/кого-то) * come up - выгода / скидка * to be like... - говорить, сказать ["and he's like..." - "а он такой..."] * what is up? - [разг.] как дела? что нового? / привет! * to be pumped - быть навеселе / быть готовым * ice on the fringe - украшения по краям одежды * damn (adj) - [разг.] очень, чертовски (прил) * frosty, cool, cold - [разг.] крутой * (adj)-'ass' - [разг., неценз., частица для усиления выразительности, например: ''cold-ass, bad-ass, good-ass] * '''honk'(e)y''' - [разг.] "белый", человек европеоидной расы * to '''roll in - пройти, пробраться / прийти, заявиться * hella (adj) - [разг.] очень, адски (прил) * to be headed (smpl) - направиться (куда-то) * to be about to (do smth) - хотеть, запланировать (что-то сделать) [ср.: to be going to ''(''do smth)] * to pass up on (smth) - отказаться (от чего-то) * I'(m)ma (do smth) - [разг.] I'm going to (do smth) * for real - серьёзно * Can I have...? - Можно мне взять...? * sneaker head - фанат кроссовок * one's man's..., (that's) another man's... - что для одного..., то для другого... * I rock - [разг.] я крут * to hit a party - побывать на вечеринке * dough - [разг.] деньги, "бабки" * to take a''' '''look - взглянуть Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке Текст (Hey, Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?) I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting Looking for a come up This is fucking awesome Now, I walk into the club, like, "What up, I got a big cock!" Nah, I’m just pumped, I bought some shit from a thrift shop Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty The people like, "Damn, that’s a cold-ass honkey!" Rolling in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine Dressed in all pink; except my 'gator shoes, those are green Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me Probably should've washed this, smells like R. Kelly sheets (Piss...) But shit, it was 99 cents! Fuck it, copping it, washing it About to go and get some compliments Passing up on those moccasins Someone else has been walking in Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man I am stunting and flossing and saving my money And I'm hella happy; that’s a bargain, bitch! I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style No, for real, ask your grandpa Can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you!) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers Dookie brown leather jacket that I found digging They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a knee board Hello, hello, my ace man, my mellow John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell, no I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those The sneaker heads would be like, "Ah, he got the Velcros!" I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting Looking for a come up This is fucking awesome What d'you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin? What d'you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin? I'm digging, I'm digging I'm searching right through that luggage One man's trash, that's another man's come up Thank your granddad for donating that plaid Button-up shirt, 'cause right now, I'm up in here stunting I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the bins I'm not, I'm not stuck on searching in that section Your grammy, your auntie, your mama, your mammy I'll take those flannel zebra jammies Second hand and I'll rock that, motherfucker The built-in onesie with the socks on the motherfucker I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker They be like, "Oh, that Gucci? That's hella tight" I'm like, "Yo, that's 50 dollars for a t-shirt." Limited edition, let's do some simple addition 50 dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch shit I call that getting-swindled-and-pimped shit I call that getting tricked by business That shirt's hella dough And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Peep game, come take a look through my telescope Trying to get girls from a brand? Man, you hella won't! Man, you hella won't! (Goodwill, popping tags, yeah!) I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting Looking for a come up This is fucking awesome I'll wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I'm in this big-ass coat From that thrift shop down the road I'll wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I’m in this big-ass coat From that thrift shop down the road I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting Looking for a come up This is fucking awesome (Is that your grandma's coat?) Категория:Songs Категория:Rap songs Категория:Look for Категория:Be like Категория:What up Категория:Be pumped Категория:Roll in Категория:Be headed Категория:Be about to Категория:Pass up on Категория:One mans another mans Категория:Hit party Категория:Take a look